


Dream from Hell

by SilverThunderbird



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverThunderbird/pseuds/SilverThunderbird





	Dream from Hell

Night time had fallen over Tracy Island and everyone was in bed accept form Scott who was downstairs and Alan who just woken up from a bad dream he left his room and walked downstairs he saw a light was on in the lounge. It looks like I’m not the only one up Alan thought to himself as he continue downstairs he was Scott sitting at the desk doing the paperwork from a rescue that he and Virgil did Scott looked up and saw Alan standing by him. “Alan”? “Alan what are you doing up this time of night”? ‘I can’t sleep bro I had a bad dream. ‘Would like to talk about it?” Scott ask as he could see that his little brother was upset Alan nodded his head.

 

Scott got up from the desk and put his hand on Alan shoulder as they walk down to the circle and both of them sat on the sofa “the dream was horrible Scotty.” “Take you time Ail.” “The dream was that Gordon gets a rescue and he ask me to go with him so I did” “what happened next Ail?” ask Scott as he cuddled his little brother “Gordon when back into the danger zone to see there was no one else as Gordo was coming back there was some lose rocks and some for them gave way that when I heard shouts for help.” Alan had tears running down his face “what happen then Ail”? As Scott rock his brother. “I ran towards the shouts help and I was Gordo hanging of a ledge so I started to climb down to him as I got close to Gordo I gave him my hand to put him up but Gordo lost his grip and his just slip though my fingers.”

Alan was still cry into his big brother arms “Ail listen to me it was just a bad dream we all get them for time to time.” “But it felt real to me Scotty” and I don’t what to go through that dream again. The next morning Grandma walked into the lounge and found Scott asleep with Alan in his arms she decided to leave them as they were.


End file.
